123531-your-personal-wildstar-wishlist
Content ---- ---- There's a ton for you to do, Carbine even put it all in a fancy list for you. Open your quest log, hit the "Achievements" tab at the top, and BAM you're wrong! I'm a heavy raider, too, and there's nothing for me to get gear-wise outside of raids. But gear isn't the only thing that matters when it comes to playing a game and enjoying yourself. Open your eyes and look beyond stats for a moment. | |} ---- I'm a raider, and you could try what I do. Help guildies with whatever they need, or log off. I don't require Carbine to create 24/7 content for me in order for me to say that Wildstar is my favorite game right now. That's just silly. To the OPs question: Just, more people would be nice, but not a requirement for me. I'm perfectly happy with the game right now. It has plenty for me to do for how much time I invest in a game. And the story delivery is top notch in my book. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- well we ARE answering. there are just not many forum users, because all these hundred of thousand of people much prefer to be in game than on the official forums. | |} ---- ---- Not intended in an antagonistic way, but some folks (myself being one) dislike the concept of achievements and wouldn't consider them 'content' (though arguably anything is content). I can understand why they're appealing to others, and I'm sure plenty of them are a real challenge, but they've never felt right to me. I can't fully explain it but I've always felt like a dog on a leash trying to complete achievements, and I generally don't like how they emphasize a pat on the back over gameplay-oriented rewards. I wouldn't personally consider achievements content any more than I would consider it content if a bunch of players dared me to do things that could be done, but weren't particularly fun or rewarding in the context of competitive/cooperative gameplay. /pure subjectivity To the topic, my list isn't that big, and it's intended for the improvement of play experience for myself and others with similar niche interests: 1. Drop 5 = PVP renewal. Focus on that, make it punctual and as polished as possible, that's all I ask. 2. Drop 6 = HOUSING. This would include: - linked plots (guild/community) - guest books or revamped visiting tool - decor trading or BOA crate - more building blocks based on common materials like metal, and without the distinctive patterns which defeat the purpose of a building block - more unique decor which is shaped/drawn to be viable in cobbles (for example, our speaker decor has a bunch of other items stacked on it that have to be hidden or else your speaker looks rag-tag and exactly like everyone else's... please don't do this anymore!) - MOAR STAIR DECOR OMG :lol: 3. General - Advertise the game better. Especially housing. I saw a tweet go out yesterday talking about how awesome our housing is... and what did they decide to show? A pizza, a weatherballoon, an icehockey table, and an aquarium. Now, I don't mean to knock the people who cobbled these customs— they're neat and certainly require creativity. But why, in this science fiction epic space game, are you choosing PIZZA to showcase? I feel the marketing folks have underutilized housing images and I sometimes have to wonder if the folks handling this stuff have stopped caring. The choices and lack of follow-up on some things just seems... lazy, though I imagine there's more going on than that. I just can't fathom some of the stuff that's picked to be showcased, including images from back in beta that look completely dated, when the game currently has a wealth of skilled builders producing thematically relevant, complex, and just plain cool stuff that will draw players in! The person who made the pizza is a great builder beyond that item— show the rest of her stuff in tweets, because I honestly don't know anyone who's going to see a pic of pizza and go "YOU CAN DO THAT IN THIS GAME!? I'M IN!" -add veteran expeditions. Shiphands worked, this can too! I think that pretty much highlights my big desires right now. Not too much to ask... right? ^_^ | |} ---- I don't blame them. The forums can be a pretty unpleasant place, and there's a lot of ugliness here. If this thread was called, "Things that should have been in the game since launch, come on Carbine!" we'd probably have forty or fifty people here over eight tabs. Since this is a relatively positive question and post in the forums, it tends to get ignored. Which is strange, because one you start PMing people, you get that almost everyone loves 95% of the game, they just never comment on it. When I was building the Shadowcaster, this wasn't as much of an issue. The Chua plate wall, Exile wood deck aesthetic worked well. However, I'd have loved a darker or redder wood deck, or even a nice corrugated steel floor. And that's nothing if you want to have a Dominion ship, where you might want colored surfaces, gold filigrees, etc. It's easy to make something look big and brutish, but harder to make things look elegant and graceful in home decor. Just a change in materials would be great for that. Another thing I'd like is a point-fill decor piece. Let's say you wanted to build this... How does a dome turn into a rectangle? It uses a piece called a pendentive, which looks like a triangle with one curved edge. Now, I do NOT expect Carbine to make a piece that looks like this. That would be insane, and is so specific that it might not see use for much else. But let's just say that there's a piece that is not pre-defined. It has a border and an interior, and it just asks you to place the points (for these purposes, let's say there are six possible). For this, you could literally say the three corners are points, then move the others in line with your archways and dome along the midpoint. It then fills in a rough pentendive. It might be a bit angular with only six point (or no way to "curve" the edges this way), but then it just stretches the surface between them and makes you a unique polygon filler. It'd revolutionize housing. I should also add a seesaw for faction/server swapping if they decide to keep the PVP servers. That way, we can decide a threshold (say 2/3) where two-way faction and server transfers are possible. Should it fall below that, you can only transfer high to low. That is if they keep the PVP servers. If they don't keep the PVP servers, I think you should have to flag manually at a major town or to have a longer activation time. Then reward world PVP with areas you can exclusively do that in. We'll see how world PVP shakes out. | |} ---- ---- Hehe... A lot of what I'd love to have has already been covered. :lol: If housing could get Constructive Solid Geometry tools with selectable materials that would be fantastic. Even the ability for non-uniform stretching of objects would be awesome but that would also need an updated materials system and some repeatable textures. | |} ---- Can't believe I forgot this. Cross-faction everything is probably #2 on my absolute priority list (following linked plots). | |} ---- ---- ---- I don't think we'll ever see this given Lamenth's misgivings about performance. But! linked plots would amount to nearly the same thing. Instead of a resource-taxing 3K plot, you'd get three attached plots with a total of 3K, spreading the textures around. I'm a total broken record talking about this but it's what they were last working on, and seems like it would address a number of problems, so I'm hopeful. | |} ---- It would be nice to have the Shadowcaster floating above an actual spaceport dock or something. | |} ---- ---- I'd never even considered height, but that would be awesome. I think the plan was for seamless horizontal connections, but who knows what they've cooked up in the last while— if it's still on the table. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- ---- I actually kind of like the "magic" bits in it. Then again, I am a BIG Shadowrun fan. That's always appealed to me, that kind of fantasy-happens-in-the-future-too-you-know kind of aesthetic. I kind of wish they'd do a bit more with it. I'm back and forth on the coinage thing, though. I kind of get what they were going for (sort of an old gold-coin sort of standard instead of a currency thing, because technically the Dommies and Exiles would have different official currencies). They could do a sort of single-digit credit thing, such as having 41672105 credits, then use the "coinage" as a "credit line." That could have different effects, as you could essentially "buy" bank privileges by having more currency in and out of the bank. I'm not sure if that would work though. I know it was also probably introduced to fight the wave of EVE scams that would tell you that you could buy a contract for 62 million, and would actually only put 6.2 million on the actual contract. So you had to count the digits individually to make sure all was in order. Broken up into coins, 41p 67g 21s 05c is a lot easier to tell apart from 4p 16g 72s 05c than 41672105 is from 4167215. Not sure it's warranted, considering we don't have a lot of scammable contracts in the actual mechanics, but it's not completely worthless. I suppose I don't mind either way. Completely with you on the AH and CX UIs being frustrating, though. More the AH than the CX, though. The CX is usually okay. The AH really does need an overhaul. Not just what you brought up, but getting kicked back to page one every time I buy something so the list can refresh makes a buying spree a real pain in the ass. It's okay to come out a bit ragey. Like I said, everyone I talk to seems to like 95% of the game. It's just not something we really talk about much on the internet. | |} ---- ---- I'm against 10 man raiding and dungeons for that very reason. However, the idea of having a 10 man something else, built specifically to take advantage of that number, might have something. I'd have to think of a new way to do instances outside of scalar, variable, set single party, set multiple party. Give me a bit to brainstorm. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'VE GOT IT! 10 player PVE holdouts. I had to think a minute for what a 10 player group would be good for. It's too small for a lot of mass-mechanics like X-89 or Kuralak, but too large for a run-through set course dungeon. You'd have, if you scale the party up directly, two tanks, two healers, and six DPS. Now I'm not talking about SoTR, I'm talking about instances where you are dropped into a base with actual NPCs all over that are doing their own thing. You effectively play a RTS with yourselves in it. Only you also have to go out and take your people and eventually sack the enemy's base, where there's another group doing the same thing you're doing. Think a sort of SoTR style thing with a LOT more control (Hell, why not go Warplot-style and let us make our own "base"), using WoTW style enemy player AI, point captures, and enemy NPC management, with MT style resource gathering (only you don't have to escort). Build a couple blank environments with their own crazy events that can land on you (and that surviving them can help you) and a bunch more RTS elements like spying flyovers, artillery, barrages, et al. That sounds about good for a ten man team in a PVE environment. Then you aren't overloaded with coordination (10 people can more easily adapt on the fly) but you can split your forces more effectively (you can have a five man team working the base while the other five do resources, or however you'd like to do it). Give the AI enough variety, and it'd be endlessly fun. | |} ---- Did you not ever play Karazhan? Regardless, your idea sounds like fun too- and something Carbine could definitely pull off. Except for the MT style gathering. Would MUCH rather "gather" through combat. | |} ---- ---- ---- No, I'm thinking more like getting a tiberium site in C&C or something. At worst, an oldschool style Warcraft gold mine with a line of peons. Not actually running out from a caravan to get supplies. But you could manage your supplies to do things like fuel defensive towers or build VTOL platforms to call in air strikes. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- OMG! I want your mordi redmoon warplot thingy! I'm so jelly!! We just have Ohmna ones. | |} ---- ---- Someday, I might have to figure out how to do a warplot just to use it :) So can you tell me how it works. Is it a one time use thing that then gets bound to a specific warplot? So if I ever wanted to use it, I'd need to find a regular PvP group? Edit: Sorry for going off topic here- I've been curious ever since I got it. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, sort of. Imagine that they sort of streamline down a RTS. Let's say the "map" is a series of spots for plugs. Let's call it 6x6 (so there are 36 plug spaces). The bases can generate anywhere in say six of those, but will always be at least one or two spaces apart. You don't know where it is. The base you have is generated from building parts for it and plugging them in (meaning your one space can have, let's say, six specialist plugs). Those plugs can be anything from a landing pad to an ore processor refinery. The enemy base and enemy NPCs are entirely random from the full range of "plugs" you have. The match starts with 25 workers, 10 soldiers, and nothing else. Both bases land and the match starts. The enemy NPCs adopt a strategy (zerg, defensive, air assault, artillery, resource control, etc.). They can be in packs or spread out. You can do the same. The other plug spaces on the zone map are taken up with ore sites, shrines (WotW style), and other areas. Trees grow everywhere. You can tell your workers to fan out, or take a bunch to an ore site and set up a mine (which starts a holdout, but if you finish has a lot more HP and rudimentary defenses). Meanwhile, you can then have a person, assigned as the party leader, who can assign where the NPCs go. You could assign a few to guard that ore site. You could assign them to take a shrine you found. Or you could send them to attack the enemy base when you find it. That can all be handled by a rudimentary 6x6 map showing all the areas you've uncovered and all the "plugs" on them, as well as a list of who is in what plug as far as NPCs go. You can max at, let's say, 50 NPCs so they fit on the list, and there shouldn't be many types. Maybe a kind of bomber, an observation craft, a tank or two, troop transports, medical/ranged/and melee soldier types, and workers. These cost different amounts of resources to get up. Sort of stripping down an RTS and making it so that you can play within it. Because you can take any of these roles. You can spread out, using your people individually to quickly spread out and capture sites (though if you run into packed resistance, you may get overwhelmed easily this way. Or you can group up. With the ability to essentially run two full parties or up to ten individual members, you've got a lot of options. As you get more resources, you can upgrade your troops and build more expensive ones such as the aforementioned tanks and bombers. You can also upgrade yourselves, giving yourselves buffs. But since you don't know what you're up against, you can easily paint yourself into a corner. There shouldn't be a one-size-fits-all strategy. All that should be assured is that if you're faster, hold resources better, and take strategic positions better (let's say you can spawn troops directly at any node you control, even if it's a tower right next to the enemy base), you have every chance of winning. It's all about reacting to what the enemy ends up doing and if you can react in time. And, of course, this could also be done in PVP. Sort of a smaller-scale Warplot match. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, that'd be key. Making sure that the key is what you take, what you hold, and how you strategically react rather than the current WotW one-size-fits-all strategy and having gear make it easier. Having all ten people rush the enemy base should be complete suicide. | |} ---- You could probably develop it so that more geared groups might have "hard mode" options available to them than others. As in, maybe they can "flip a switch" and fight two sets of enemies rather than just one . . . | |} ---- Or they could just rally everyone to the same gear level, and you'd entirely rely on upgrading your PC stats through resources in the game. | |} ---- Well, I haven't build a warplot yet. But, tokens are one time use. Basically, you use it to fill a plug on the Warplot map, and it's good for that match (or until it's killed - whichever comes first). We are talking about having a warplot group. You're welcome to join us if we put one together. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- READ IT! | |} ---- Oh god I just read all of the class changes. I'm so happy. Anyone who says Carbine doesn't listen or care is a jerk, and a liar. | |} ---- ---- AN ACCOUNT-LEVEL WARDROBE, NO LESS. *cries happy, happy tears* | |} ---- ---- /jumps a little and hugs your arm I KNOW! I KNEW IT WAS WORTH GETTING ALL THE DYES ^w^ | |} ---- ---- ---- *stares skyward, like a TRON poster* WE KNEW THIS DAY WOULD COME. | |} ---- But the question is; If you level a spellslinger/esper to get the pimpcoat, will Seeger be able to wear it? | |} ---- Or is there another pimpcoat I can get? The questions are many and varied. Hopefully, they shall soon be answered now that our costume changes have been officially announced. | |} ---- Oh wow, so it's only good for one match? Seems like the drops are way too rare for that . . . :( | |} ---- ---- How the heck did I miss this? :blink: This! Hairstyles as costume options. Glasses/Goggles/Masks with transparent lenses. (see Artemis Zin and every Protoclone ever) Farside helmets and Space suits (with ears tucked and tail covered). | |} ---- Not only that, but tab-targetting SUCKS in this game. I mean, in other games, it makes things a million times easier. In this game, unless you're always going to be locked on one target, it's just a PITA to individually target anything. I actually don't even on my Esper, I just open up and whatever targets first gets the buzzsaws. | |} ---- Eh... Shadowrun has some neat features and I kinda dig its magic bits. Besides being burned out on the fantasy genre just by having "magic" be part of your metaphysics it opens up your lore to hand-wavey explanations: Oh that's maaagic. Give me a solid explanation of how things work and I can play off of that and have a reasonable expectation that future lore refinements won't invalidate it. What I'd love to see as a game or MMO would be Eclipse Phase. | |} ---- I think it's here so that we have a little handwavium around. It really might just be a part of Wildstar's aesthetic. I'm not sure how "magic" the magic in Wildstar is, since we seem to know that alchemy is actually just chemistry, those elements actually seem to be scientifically valid, and they seem to have little trouble explaining that things like Moodie necromancy is actually Eldan science. If I was taking the metaphysical approach, I would say this is an artistic statement showing that "magic" of the future simply is the science of now, and that the reason we don't believe in magic or religion is because the second we can understand something, we no longer consider it either. If we suddenly traveled back in time to the Dark Ages with cell phones, radios, antibiotics, and robotics, we might easily be thought of as gods and our tools would be magic. Perhaps all gods and magic are relative terms, simply related to our understanding of what is realistically possible. .... Honestly, though, I think it was just because the Devs don't want to do a month of research into particle physics just to make a cool psionic buzz-saw spellcaster. Which is, to be fair, also a perfectly valid reason. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Ways to combine hats and goggles would be pretty neat! :) | |} ---- ---- This is already in the game :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hey im gonna expand on this with an idea ive had for a little while. So yes a 10 person instance thats with the intent for non-organised groups (Pugs/LFG). The purpose of the instance is to not only reward loot but also help players to learn how to perform in a larger scale group, for preparation for raiding. You will enter a simulation created by the Caretaker as an experiment (Think larger scale adventure!) The instance will be 3 boss encounter, 2 random bosses and the final boss. The random bosses (that will be summoned from a pool of 6 bosses - all with unique and fun mechanics). The different bosses can be like pell, torine, strain (known baddies in Nexus!) etc there should be some base population (trash) that spawns with the boss that you have to kill before hand. Upon killing the 2 bosses, Avatus goes mad and yells "No NO NO... you gave them easy ones... this will destroy them! hahaha" He then spawns a super evil massive robot (the final boss) with missiles, lasers and all that good stuff! The loot dropped from the bosses will be personal and based upon the individual's performance as well as the groups! Medals are per boss, and not the whole instance! Bronze - Kill the boss Reward - Small Bag of Shinies Silver - Achieve Bronze - Kill the trash and boss within a certain time frame (Say like the boss enrage is 8 minutes, kill the trash and boss within 15 minutes) Reward - Bigger Bag of Shinies Gold - Achieve Bronze and Silver - Do not get hit by any telegraphs! - Do not die! Reward - Bulging Bag of Shinies The bags will drop gold and glory but the Small (10% chance to contain loot), Bigger (25% chance to contain loot) and Bulging (50% chance to contain loot). Loot will contain items of ilvl 65 (it will have its own tier and covers all item slots, but the rewards are random!) Heres the catch! Its repeatable! You can do it as many or as little amount of times you want with in the week (hence the random bosses to begin with so it stays fresh!). Achievements! Achieve Bronze on all 6 bosses and The final boss - Pet Reward : Little Destroyer (Baby Freebot) Achieve Silver on all 6 bosses and The final boss - Title Reward : the Simulated Achieve Gold on all 6 bosses and The final boss - Mount Reward : Holo-Board (Green hologram hoverboard) This is of course my idea, and CRB would either do it or not and if they did, they would do it how they would feel its best for the game! | |} ---- ---- Automatic billing is always an improvement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- And in the Sims 4, the bathroom doesn't suddenly turn into a dungeon boss that can kill everything in the house... | |} ---- I would put this bathroom on my plot if it existed . . . | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This is by design, though. You are permitted to skip a lot of quests without missing the main story, but for those of us that like them, they're there. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- If somone created a third party site for something like this, do you think people would use it? | |} ---- No, I'd say 98% there wouldn't be enough people using an out of game website. An in-game addon though, that could work. That being said, I've been thinking about it for a while and have decided to make this my summer project provided I don't get a last minute job, as I've been trying to find something for my resume. I have no idea how tricky the player-player communication is, but willyoubemyneighbor demonstrates enough functionality to work with. | |} ---- ---- check GW2's group finder for inspiration. it isn't an auto-queue, it is like an advertising board than people can sign up on and they group up and then do whatever they want to. | |} ---- Unless something has changed recently the only persistent storage is tied to a character that's logged in. There's not even a guild level object we could use. I suppose if an addon author is familiar with distributed network design they might be able to develop something that could live as long as at least one addon user remains logged in. It depends on comms channels so yeah it's limited. You -might- be able to work around this if addons can leverage account whispers and you designate bridge pairs. | |} ---- ---- ---- A gear management system that auto equips our gear when we change the LAS. Along with a different area to keep our gear in. Like you said a costume like area or even a different bag. | |} ---- Agreed this should be part of the game. However, I just wanted to make sure that VinceBuilds will do this for you (the auto switching with LAS part). | |} ---- I know about VinceBuilds, but I am really tired of all these addons that don't get updated because the owner has left the game for some asinine reason. I know Vince still plays, I'm just sore about addons that should be ingame without needing a third party to make them. EDIT: To say thank you Sly and that I don't mean to be so bitchy about it. :) | |} ---- ----